


Colisée

by ridgeline



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Also Gun Fight I Guess, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Morality, Explicit Warning for Heavy Violence, Knife Fight was Bad for Your Healthy Again, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, One Shot, Train Wreck People Doing Train Wreck Things
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “杀了我。”他说。





	Colisée

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：暴力/血腥场面，gore/guro，请在确认警告后阅读。
> 
> 引用的歌词来自The Dead Weather的Rough Detective.

_You hear me laughing in the background._

 

 

狂暴的噪音终于停了下来，一盏被打破的射灯从上方投下冰冷的光，Sebastian一只手握着手枪，喘息着，看向跪在舞台正中间的Valentini。

Valentini的头低垂着，歪向一边，一道砍伤从他的左脸一直拉到右脸，一块皮肤洋葱纸一样垂下来，露出红色的部分。但让他动弹不得的原因是弩箭，一支射穿了他的膝盖骨，露出半截金属箭尾，另外一支则穿透了右手，把他牢牢地钉在地板上。血浸透了Valentini的衬衫，但他的胸膛依然在缓缓地起伏，完好的左手在大腿上轻轻地抽搐着。

肾上腺素带来的效果正在逐渐褪去，Sebastian举起左手，使劲地擦了擦脸，感觉呼吸平稳下来。

灯光摇晃，在地上留下移动的长长阴影。

Sebastian双手持枪，朝前走了一步，停在Valentini面前，枪口对准他的额头。

一种尖锐的声音回荡在空气里，撕裂而浑浊，过了好一会儿，Sebastian才意识到那是Valentini的呼吸声，仿佛空气是从他的肺里痛楚地挤出来，再通过破损的鼻子。一团糟。披着人皮的怪物，但依然是个活人。

他的食指勾住扳机。

“你——嘶——你——要冷血地谋杀我吗？”Valentini说，没有抬头。

“是正当防卫。”Sebastian纠正，只是出于老习惯， _我反击的原因是因为警告之后，嫌疑犯依然没有举起双手，放下武器，具体可以参考附件_ _1-2_ _以及法医的现场报告，_ “我应该把你送进监狱，你应该烂在里面。”

“一个……警……察。”

“上辈子的事情了。”

“我只是……嘶……呼……嘶……做了……我应该做的事情。”

“没什么新意，我在课本上看过这一句了。”

“呼………………”

血一滴滴地滴在地板上，Sebastian看着Valentini的手指抽搐，拳头握紧然后又放松，无休无止，什么样的疯狂才能让脑子在头骨之间被煎熬，被焚烧？什么样的精神创伤才会让人两眼看不清其他的人类，视他们为物体？在警校里，在研讨班里，他们讨论过很多次这样的观点，写论文，看录像，背诵所有受害者的名字，再写下它们。

这些很快就变得不再重要，当你不得不生活在幻想和恶梦之间，杀戮会变得很容易。

直到你再次面对一个活人。

Valentini抬起头，随着他的动作，血从伤口里流了出来，让他的脸看起来更加一团糟。但那只依然完好的眼睛盯着Sebastian，闪烁着锐利而狂妄的光。

“杀了我。”他说。

“我不……”

“杀了我！开枪！”Valentini又重复了一遍，几乎像是个命令。他的身体倾向Sebastian，微微颤抖，被钉在地板上的手也随之抬起，弩箭深入皮肉，他的脸庞被痛楚扭曲，涨得通红，仿佛毒虫死死盯着即将接触到静脉的针头，“杀……杀……了我！让我成为……”

带血的唾沫飞溅，Sabastian退后了一步，看着他松弛下来，肩膀垂下，表情几乎带上了一点情欲，一个停顿之后，Valentini的额头贴上了枪口，然后他张开了嘴，含住枪口，看着Sebastian。被打败的掠食者露出柔软的腹部，等待被屠杀。

唾液沾湿了枪管，射击之后残留的余热仿佛顺着不锈钢传了过来，Sebastian的手指在枪柄上打滑，胃里面有一种仿佛冷油凝结的感觉。

如果你有一个机会……

他再次向后退了一步，流畅地执行了战术动作：握住枪，对准目标，扣动了扳机。

Valentini的另外一个膝盖爆裂开来，他惨叫起来，左手捂住伤口，脑袋剧烈地晃动，整个身体都偏向受伤这一侧。魔力褪去了，留下一个悲惨、受挫的男人，发出虚弱的声音，在血泊里试图停止痛苦，看起来和其他人别无二致。一种金属的味道弥漫在Sebastian的嘴里， _交出你的证件和佩枪，探员。_

“我不会给你任何你想要的。”Sebastian说，倒转手枪，插回枪套里面。“你就呆在这里吧，哪里也别去。很快会有很多人来，他们会找到你，找到你在外面的身体，你会得到应有的审判。是时候了，Stefano。”

他转过身，走出深渊。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 我拥抱了自己内心的黑暗面，接着发现确实挺黑暗的。


End file.
